N7 Armor
N7 Armor is Commander Shepard's default armor set in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. This armor is designed to augment tech, biotic and weapons damage as well as provide additional health and shield strength. However, the N7 Armor is also designed to be modular and can be customized with a variety of chestpieces, gauntlets, pauldrons, helmets and leg pieces can be swapped in or out. N7 Armor is also craftable in Mass Effect: Andromeda, where its stats focus on increasing Pathfinder Ryder's biotic ability. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, the N7 Armor is the first armor set made available to the player. It is obtained in the mission Prologue: Awakening, where the N7 Armor worn by Commander Shepard during Prologue: Save Joker and before Prologue: Awakening is the heavy model of Mass Effect. The armor has undergone some minor aesthetic changes, most notably a new helmet, a new right arm with a supplementary shoulder on the right clavicle, and a grainy aspect compared to the smooth aspect of the previous game. Although the armor is modular, until the player obtains additional armor parts, it can only be customized cosmetically rather than functionally. Customization The N7 Armor can be customized by swapping out pieces of the set for pieces purchased from merchants, or made available as downloadable content, in the armor locker aboard the Normandy SR-2. Head Chest Shoulders Arms Legs Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, the N7 Armor is again the first armor set made available to the player. It is obtained in the mission Priority: Mars. Once more, the new N7 Armor has undergone some minor aesthetic changes, most notably: angled shoulder pieces, a new belt, a new right bracer. Many armor pieces have also regained their metallic or matte finish seen in Mass Effect, compared to the mostly carbon fiber finish of Mass Effect 2. Like its Mass Effect 2 counterpart, the armor is still customizable and possesses different attributes, with all N7 pieces giving a health bonus. Customization The N7 Armor can be customized by swapping out pieces of the set for pieces purchased from merchants, found in the battlefield, or made available as downloadable content, in the armor locker aboard the Normandy SR-2. Head Chest Shoulders Arms Legs Mass Effect: Andromeda N7 Armor is a four-piece set of armor in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Description Back in the Milky Way, top combatants in the Systems Alliance military were given an N7 designation. N7 Armor was designed with ablative ceramic plating and kinetic padding to provide most of the hardsuits protection, while sophisticated VIs regulate the user's omni-tool and biotic amps. This particular suit was worn by your father Alec Ryder, who customized it for biotic specialization. It has since been refitted for your personal needs. Types Ranks I - X are named N7 when the four armor pieces are crafted or found in-game. There are no differences between the crafted versions compared to the found versions. Arms / Helmets / Legs Stats Development Chests Stats Development Player Notes Features *N7 Armor is available for crafting in Mass Effect: Andromeda after gaining access to the Tempest. *While other armor sets have generic pieces that can be looted from enemies and containers, N7 Armor can only be acquired by crafting or by purchasing after obtaining the Cryo Pod Perk Grey Market Connections. Once Ryder has Grey Market Connections the Armor Merchant on the Nexus will sell it. *The appearance of the armor is identical to Mass Effect 3's set. *August Bradley will comment if Ryder is wearing the N7 Chestplate when talking to him. His dialogue expresses mild disapproval and he cautions Ryder about wearing the armor around Alliance veterans. If Ryder is respectful towards Bradley's position on the topic, he notes that most people will permit Ryder to wear it on the basis that it was their father's, if Ryder is flippant towards Bradley, he will state the only reason they aren't having a more heated discussion is due to their position as Pathfinder. Strategies * When fully leveled, N7 Armor is arguably the best set of armor an Adept or Vanguard Ryder can wear. The bonuses to biotic power and recharge speed are useful for both profiles, allowing Ryder to use their powers constantly, while the bonuses to shield strength are very helpful, especially for a Vanguard, who can expect to be under fire almost all the time out in the field. Trivia *The N7 Armor is featured in EA game Dead Space 3 as the N7 Suit. The only requirement to unlock the armor is to have a save file in both games. *Playing the Mass Effect 3 demo will unlock a suit of N7 Armor for use in Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. *The Mass Effect 2 and 3 incarnations of Shepard's N7 armor are available as Avatar Outfits in the Xbox Marketplace for US $3.99. *N7 Armor can be purchased as a bonus costume for characters Noel and Serah in Final Fantasy XIII-2. They cost $3 on Playstation Network per character. de:N7-Panzerung ru:Броня N7 uk:Броня N7 Category:Armor Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda